freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockstar Foxy
Rockstar Foxy is a buyable entertainer from Smiles and Servos Inc., an unbroken and newer counterpart to the original Foxy. Appearance Foxy looks fairly the same on the upper body (torso, arms, head), still has his signature hook and eye-patch, but the legs, music instrument, and parrot are the only differences. A parrot now rests on his left shoulder, which has a green body, with lime accents, and one blue eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. It rests on Foxy’s shoulder on a thin, metal pole. Foxy now plays a musical instrument, an accordion, colored black with mauve accents and a keyboard with white color and black accents. His legs are a major difference to the original Foxy. His lower legs are now fixed, however, one of his legs has a peg-leg, further characterizing him as a pirate. His legs are now fully red, different from his original appearance, though lacking brown pants. He also has a golden metallic star on his chest, like all the other 'Rockstars'. In-Game Rockstar Foxy is the most useful out of all of the Rockstar animatronics, as he grants the player 8 points in ENTERTAINMENT instead of the typical 7 points in ENTERTAINMENT that the other Rockstars grant. However, he is also the most expensive of the Rockstars, costing $2500 instead of $2000. Like his friends, Foxy also grants the player 1 point in RISK, which is a downside, as it slightly raises the chance of getting a lawsuit. If you have all 4 Rockstars, it would be best to play it safe and not purchase any more risky items. Custom Night Occasionally Rockstar Foxy's parrot will fly across the screen and the player can choose to ignore it or click on it. If the player ignores the parrot, nothing happens. However, if they choose to click it, Rockstar Foxy will appear in the office and may offer one of four different boosts to the player. These boosts include: * Adding 1% to the player's power. * Resetting the office temperature to 60 degrees. * "Soundproofing" the office, temporarily preventing noise-sensitive animatronics from being affected by sound. * Giving the player 10 Faz-Coins. This opportunity does not come without risk, however, as sometimes clicking the parrot will cause Rockstar Foxy to jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Therefore, when the parrot appears, the player needs to consider whether or not they really need Rockstar Foxy's help before clicking it. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia * Rockstar Foxy has no brown pants, has a green parrot and a peg leg, unlike Foxy's counterparts (Excluding Mangle and its counterparts) * Rockstar Foxy is the only Rockstar animatronic to not have rosy cheeks * Buying Rockstar Foxy, along with the other Rockstars and Lefty, then placing all 5 on the stage will unlock the "Rockstars Assemble!" achievement, netting the player $20,000 as a bonus * Rockstar Foxy is one of the few animatronics in the UCN to display neutral behavior towards the player, depending on his mood, however. * Rockstar Foxy will be voiced by Joe Gaudet in the Ultimate Custom Night. ** Additionally, he is one of four 'Rockstar' animatronics to have a voice actor, the other ones are Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, and Rockstar Bonnie. * Rockstar Foxy's mechanic is a modified version of a joke mechanic given to Foxy on April Fool's Day. Gallery In-Game RockstarsMenu.png|Rockstar Foxy with the rest of the Rockstars on the menu. RockstarFoxy.png|Rockstar Foxy's full body RFoxyIcon.png|Rockstar Foxy's item icon FoxyStage.gif|Rockstar Foxy's stage animation. 2511.png|Rockstar Foxy as he appears on the "Rockstars Assemble!" icon Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar FoxyCN.png|Rockstar Foxy's UCN Mugshot Ultimate Custom Night teaser 1.png|Rockstar Foxy In Office 504.png|Render of Rockstar Foxy standing in the Office. Rockstar Foxy Office.gif|Animation of Rockstar Foxy popping up after being summoned. Rockstar Foxy's Jumpscare.gif|Rockstar Foxy's jumpscare. 1207.png|Render of Rockstar Foxy's parrot Merchandise Rockstar_Foxy_Action_Figure.jpg|Rockstar Foxy Funko figurine. Rockstar_Foxy_POP!.jpg|Rockstar Foxy Funko POP! Rockstar_Foxy_Keychain.jpg|Rockstar Foxy Funko POP! keychain Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Foxy